Burning Sea
by TiredSymphony
Summary: 'You promised not to let me drown.' She whispered hoarsely. 'You promised not to let me burn.' SasuHina. Post-War, character death.


**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Blurb: 'You promised not to let me drown.' She whispered hoarsely. 'You promised not to let me burn.' **

**This is a SasuHina story! YEAH!**

* * *

**Burning Sea**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

In the ordinary town of Konohagakure, a village hidden in the leaves, a man of pale complexion and dark hair was about to die. His eyes haunted and empty, his posture was graceful and elegant but his eyes, oh those eyes, had given up. The Will of Fire which was in him slowly diminishing.

One may ask; why was he dying?

A civilian of Konoha may ask 'Why has he not died yet!?'

It is just a matter of how the man is viewed from different perspectives.

Well, this man is Sasuke Uchiha, and his name is widely known in the Shinobi nations. He had many names for him, but even in his dying days he was so hauntingly beautiful.

Come, let us take a look at why this man is dying…

* * *

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! You're nice! Don't do this!"

"Tsunade-sama, please! You can't!"

"Naruto, Sakura shush! I have every right to order for Sasuke's death penalty, I am the hokage!"

"B-But Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun hasn't done anything wrong!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" She boomed at Sakura

Sakura looked scared and had tears in her eyes, crying desperately for Sasuke, which caused the Hokage to sigh.

"I can't believe you are actually my student, Sakura. Naruto, Sakura! You're dismissed."

"Baa-chan!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

They both yelled at the same time which caused the hokage to sigh again and twitch angrily.

"Didn't you hear me!? GET OUT!"

As the two were violently kicked out, they landed near the pale feet of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked at him then stared at the floor, and clenched his fists.

"Damn it! Why is stupid Baa-san like this!? Why!"

"Naruto, stop it… Tsunade-sama has made her decision already…so stop…" Sakura sniffed.

He ignored her and carried on.

"…Maybe…Yeah! I can spar her and if I win against her Sasuke will be released!"

"Dobe. I want to die, you don't have to do your silly antics to save me blindly." Sasuke spoke in an agitated voice, somewhat annoyed and somewhat worried.

Naruto ignored Sasuke as well. He was getting frantic with the thought of his best friend, who he had just brought back, dying. Naruto's eyes flickering from their ocean blue to blood red, he was sweating profoundly and desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"NO! I should do this instea-"

"Naruto-kun…" a soft voice whispered

Naruto felt a light hand on his arm, stroking his hair. Suddenly he felt much more calm and felt the urge to look at the person.

"…Hinata…" his eyes widened

"I will handle everything, I will rescue Sasuke-san."

* * *

When saw the gentle eyes and caring aura Hinata had he looked away guiltily, he rejected her in a sad way that made him want to bury himself in the ground forever. He truly felt ashamed, especially when Hinata had come to him to explain that she didn't mind.

After explaining that he had not hurt her, Hinata suddenly had sad eyes that gazed hollowly at him, then she shook her head slightly and smiled at him with the biggest brightest smile he had seen her was the time he felt most guilty, her cheeks tinted pink and she had her eyes closed as she grinned at him, he was supposed to be relieved… but he wasn't.

He could see the tears that rested on her eyelashes, threatening to come down. Her long indigo hair slightly dishevelled and both her nose and cheeks getting pinker at each second, he could say that Hinata looked like those beautiful ghosts. She just looked beautiful.

His flashback abrupted when Sakura looked furious and was screeching.

"What can you do, Hinata? HUH!? TELL MEE! What can you do to save Sasuke?! NOTHING!"

"Sakura-san-"

"Don't Sakura-san me! When Naruto dated me, you were trying to steal him away. When I'm into Sasuke, you're trying to steal him away from me?!"

Naruto looked surprised and hurt when he heard that Sakura dumped him for Sasuke and the poor Uchiha himself looked really disturbed, considering that Sakura was converting back into an Sasuke fangirl.

"Sakura-san, I am not trying to-"

"YES YOU ARE! I hate you, Sasuke-kun look how stressed she is making me! She's just boasting that she can free you but she can't!"

"I can."

"YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T-"

Sakura Haruno's rant stopped there, when Tsunade sighed for the third time, slammed the office door open and threw her out of the window far, far away.

"Hello Hinata-chan, can I help you?"

* * *

By the end of their discussion, Tsunade sighed for what seemed like the 20th time today and it was only 11 in the morning.

A victorious looking Hinata Hyuga walked out with a very grumpy Sasuke Uchiha in a chain lead around his neck, like most stubborn puppies do, trailing behind her unwillingly.

Tsunade sighed another time and was now convinced…

She was going have so much grey hairs from the stress that even her genjutsu was not going to be able hide it away.

To comfort herself, she done at least that much…

"SHIZUNE! GET ME SOME SAKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this wraps up chapter one! **

**Please feel free to pop in a review. How do you like all the characters, BTW, Sakura is aimed to portray herself as a 'not so nice' character. I am quite a new writer as well so don't hesitate to put down some constructive criticism if you think this story is not in top shape. So please do your fanfiction civil duty (OPTIONAL), which is reviewing, and make a wannabe-writer happy today! ;)**

**Feel free to check out my other stories as well: **

**Hidden Messiah****: A scroll was given, lessons were taught and somehow a silent soul was given a chance to shine which resulted in the creation of the Hidden Messiah, Hinata Hyuga.**

**A Hyuga Tale****:** **In Konohagakure an old man tells the story of the Hyugas downfall, while revealing some surprising secrets about himself. NaruHina, Hyuga-massacre but later on in time.**


End file.
